futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Simpsorama
"Simpsorama" is an episode of the twenty-sixth season of The Simpsons and a special episode of Futurama. It premiered on November 9th, 2014, and is a crossover episode between the The Simpsons and Futurama. Synopsis When a time capsule containing a sandwich with Bart's germs, Milhouse's rabbit's foot, and radioactive ooze causes a catastrophe in the future, Bender of the Planet Express crew travels through time to kill Homer in order to stop the mess from happening. Full Story Principal Skinner is showing Mrs Krabappel's class a time capsule they intend to open 1000 years later: Milhouse puts his lucky rabbit's foot in and Bart puts in a sandwich he blew his nose on. Later that night, Homer and Marge are in bed when they hear a strange noise in the house, so Homer and Bart go investigate. Homer uses Bart as bait and he finds Bender drinking his Duff Beer. Bender and Homer soon become friends. however, Lisa becomes suspicious about Bender being from the future as she says that "Robotic technology today is very advanced!" and a trip to Professor Frink's lab makes Bender reveal he came back in time to kill Homer. Bender's Shiny Metal Arse displays Leela asking Bender if he has killed Homer yet and replies he is on it but he does not have the heart to kill his friend and bends his gun. Fry, Leela and Bender arrive at Springfield and team up with their Simpson Counterparts. Lisa, Professor Farnsworth and Professor Frink tell The Planet Express Crew and The Simpsons that as ooze had poured into the capsule mutating the items inside into Rabbits. Professor Farnsworth reveals that the DNA was half Homer and Marge is the other half and need to kill her. However, Professor Frink says that they could kill Bart and the creatures will cease to exist. Bender's arse shows a hologram of Amy Wong, saying that the creatures killed Scruffy. A second later, Scruffy walks in and says that life without his moustache (That the rabbits ripped off) is not worth living and shoots himself. The Simpsons and the Planet Express crew arrive at the town square as Bender's arse shows a hologram of Linda van Schoonhoven and Morbo, saying that the creatures have begun evolving. a few seconds later, a rabbit eats Linda and generates a cocoon-type blanket around itself. The Rabbit breaks out a few seconds later, having evolved into a green gollum-type animal resembling Bart Simpson. Bender sucks The Planet Express crew and The Simpsons through his chest, taking them to New New York. Marge realizes they left Maggie behind. In Town Square, Bender takes Maggie to the Springfield Downs to bet on Horses. In New New York, Bart and Lisa trick the Creatures into the Madison Cube Garden and the Planet Express Ship lifts the building and hurls it into space. Fry and Homer finish building the portal and the Simpsons return to Springfield where Marge is reunited with Maggie. Homer asks how Bender will get to the future and Bender replies, "The Old Fashioned way.". Bender shuts himself down for 1000 years and Homer gives him one last can of Duff Beer. In the future on Omicron Persei 8, Ndnd is unhappy that Lrrr Had not turned off the atmosphere. Regillians Kang And Kodos of Rigel 7 appear shortly afterwards to consult Ndnd. Comic-Con Announcement The episode was officially announced at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. Executive producer Al Jean stated that the cast of Futurama would guest star and it would either air as the season 25 finale or the season 26 premiere. However, this was changed as season 25 was ended by "The Yellow Badge of Cowardice" and the next premiere was "Clown in the Dumps". Citations Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons